A mounting bracket for spare tires for pickup trucks is needed which is easily installed and removed when not being used and which may be installed in any desired location along the sidewalls of the box. The tire should be allowed to stand up and rest on the floor and be held tightly against the box sidewall and/or overhanging ledge. The tire bracket of this invention is designed to fill these needs.